You're Not Alone
by scbuckeyegirl
Summary: Ward's past was brought up in a mission and he had a break down. Now the team has to figure out a way to calm him down.


**AN: Hey guys! So at 2:30 in the morning, I was listening to a song and got an amazing idea! Hope you guys like! Review and let me know if I should make it more than a one-shot! Thanks! I don't own Agents Of Shield or any song that is mentioned in the story! Also...they already figured out Skye's power in this story.**

**Song: Right Here by Ashes Remain**

* * *

He had a break down. His past was brought up in a mission, which was supposed to be an easy infiltration, it had gone wrong and now he won't talk to anyone and he locked himself in his bunk.

Some with crazy past seeing powers singled him out. The scary thing is that He seemed like he knew the guy. The guy just tapped him and he went crazy. This guy's name was Mark. He started going on about his past and it drove him to go crazy. What's weird is that was Skye's power. She can do the exact same thing. When we got back to the Bus, he started throwing things, punching things, yelling, screaming. He almost hit FitzSimmons both. Then he stormed off to his bunk and locked the door. He won't let anyone in and he won't talk to anyone, not even through the door.

* * *

Now the team is sitting, some standing, in the kitchen trying to figure things out.

"Well as you all know he has a past that he's one, not proud of and two, is hurt by." Coulson started.

"This guy, Mark, set something off. Now we have to figure out a way to help him. Start brainstorming." Simmons explained.

"I'll be back." Fitz walked out.

Five minutes later, they heard a big bang. The next thing they know Fitz comes running in. "NO one try and hack into the lock and open the door...it's a bad idea."

"Really Fitz? We didn't know that at all." May so kindly stated.

"Okay my turn." May walked out.

When she got to his door, she heard nothing. " Ward? Come on open the door or else I will kick it down." she stood closer to the door to see if she heard anything, she didn't. "Okay guess it will be forced entry." She stood back and kicked the door. It didn't budge, but it did open. Only Ward didn't come out. A lamp was thrown out and then the door closed and locked.

May walked back to the kitchen.

"Well?" Simmons asked.

May looked at Coulson, " I don't think we should replace that lamp in his bunk." she said with a straight face.

"Agreed."

"Who's next?" Coulson asked. He already tried earlier and Simmons was still scared from earlier when he tried to hit her.

The only person who hasn't tried or said anything is Skye.

She jumped off the counter and went over to her bunk. It was easy to see, so everyone could see what she was doing. What they didn't know is what she was getting.

She came out with an acoustic guitar and said, "My turn." Then walked away.

"I didn't even know she played." Fitz stated.

"Obviously no one did. Everyone is so surprised." Coulson said.

"I knew." May stood up.

"How?" Simmons asked.

"I see and hear everything. Remember that." She then sat back down.

* * *

Skye walked up to Ward's door and put her ear up to it, she heard nothing. She sat down with her back to the door and began to play and sing.

_"__I can see every tear you've cried  
like an ocean in your eyes  
All the pain and the scars have left you cold  
I can see all the fears you face  
through a storm that never goes away  
Don't believe all the lies that you've been told_

_I'll be right here now_  
_to hold you when the sky falls down_  
_I will always_  
_be the One who took your place_  
_When the rain falls_  
_I won't let go_  
_I'll be right here_  
_I will show you the way back home_  
_never leave you all alone_  
_I will stay until the morning comes_  
_I'll show you how to live again_  
_and heal the brokenness within_

_Let me love you when you come undone  
I'll be right here now  
to hold you when the sky falls down  
I will always  
be the One who took your place  
When the rain falls  
I won't let go  
I'll be right here  
When daybreak seems so far away  
reach for my hand  
When hope and peace begin to fray  
still I will stand  
I'll be right here now  
to hold you when the sky falls down  
I will always  
be the One who took your place  
When the rain falls  
I won't let go  
I'll be right here  
When the rain falls I won't let go  
I'll be right here."_

"I'll always be here Ward. No matter what. I'm always here." She said through the door. Then she set her guitar against the wall and just sat there for the whole night.


End file.
